


Steadily

by zayden



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: It was like fire mixing with gasoline from day one for you two.





	Steadily

**Author's Note:**

> Reader kinda has a personality and some issues kinda. idrk  
> Just a drabble for now, its a half baked idea and im still trying things out. May change to multi chapters, more tags will be added if i somehow make this work.

 

It was like fire mixing with gasoline from day one for you two. Meeting a monster at the time was a big deal, but you were never the type to dwell too much on certain things. You were 21 and thriving, young and beautiful and you knew it as well.

At that age, you’ve known the world doesn’t spin around you, but you also knew you could get away with a lot of things just by an innocent little smile. You were the kind of girl to put a palm on some guy’s arm with measured timing and a knowing wink, just to see how he would react. You weren’t special amongst your pears, a little too full of yourself, a little manipulative, a little playful, a little aloof, and a little curious about the unknown. But among all, you were never cold-hearted.

So you fell.

It had been playful and casual until it wasn’t. The skeleton monster with towering heights and harsh tone warmed his way into your heart oh so unexpectedly. Starting from a rough grab of your butt with a flirty smirk to a tender touch on your back, warm phalanxes tugging a loss string of hair behind you ear. From a quick and dirty make out session in the back alley of Grillby’s to picking you up after class. From late night texts to late night cuddling on the couch of your student’s apartment, watching Netflix and just plain talking.

You went from believing you were just stringing another one of those guys along to almost biting some classmate’s head off for calling him the wrong word. From bearing everything and toughening it up to actually letting him pick your miserable mess up from the bathroom floor, and taking care of that abusive ass of a friend for you.

He went from all that to telling you about the Underground and the snowy little town he still called ‘home’. And in return, you went from all that to telling him about your  trust issue and that first but not last: ‘I love you’.

You both went a long way until bumping into the end. Because apparently, soulmates ware a real thing.

And you weren’t Sans’.

 

Surprisingly, he was the one actually more broken up about it. Shouting and snarling whenever you approached the subject, teleporting away to get smashed and coming back just to weep so goddamn _pathetically_ at your feet. Because: “stars, y/n, don’t fuckin’ do this t'me, don’t do this ta _us._ ” While clinching at his chest where you both know where that broken, small (and absolutely **_beautiful_** ) white upside down heart was. “please, sweetheart, just... _please_. it hurt so fuckin’ much i don’t even know _which_ one it’s hurtin’ fer.”

At time like that, you’d just let him sleep it off, while staring blankly at the wall, never uttering a sound. From the first minute you’d known you weren’t his soulmate, (and he’d actually found them during grocery shopping with you), all you could feel was...aloof. All that trust and fierce affection and – god forbid – _love,_ towards him just seemed to vanish.

So, it wasn’t you. Couldn’t say you were surprised, though.

The concept of soulmates was lost in human history, and an Asgore-approved tragedy Underground. You two rarely talked about it, never dwell on the thought or wondered aloud if the other one was yours.

It didn’t mean you’ve never thought about it in private. And you knew he must have thought hard about it too. But you were both tough and uncaring to the world and ah, so _selfish_ when it came to _feelings_. So all you ever did was praying that he’d never find his. Or, that little spark of _something_ when you’d first laid eyes upon him across the bar was **_it_**.

Well, guess you just didn’t pray hard enough.

It took three moths to break up with Sans for good. He was numb towards the end of it, and didn’t kick up much of a fuss when you finally decided enough was enough. He’d nodded, staring at the blank TV screen in your living room, usual smirk gone and sockets empty. He said ‘ok’ after a long period of silence, nothing further.

And that had been that.

He had looked like he was crushed beyond repair. But you knew one of his acquaintances at Grillby’s had slipped him someone's number two weeks back. Since they knew a certain someone from work. And you knew because _you_ ’d made sure of it.

He never mentioned or confronted you about it, but you were sure he’d  known it was you.

Something about one particular argument after you’d tracked down his soulmate had him actually snarling at you with some particular words gave it away.

“y’re a real fuckin’ cold-hearted _bitch_ , y/n, ya know that?”

You simply shrugged it off. Replying casually with a:“Well, more the reason to cut ties here, then. Don’t ya think?”

Sans just stared at you wide-socket-ly. He looked stunned, then hurt, then angry.

For a minute there, he looked like he was going to really _hurt_ you. But you just stared back, didn’t even flinch when his phalanxes shot up…just to tug a string of your hair back behind your ear.

No one spoke. He left after that.

 

It wasn’t that you were trying to hurt him. Ok, so maybe you were. But you just thought it was hilarious, and maybe a little off putting for his sake. Because Sans had come a long way, god, he had tried _so hard_ for this relationship to work. It’s his first real one after all. (Yours too, you’ve dated around the blocks, sure, but nothing serious, no one lasted longer than three months except for him. But still, you knew it’s a even bigger deal for him, because it’s not like you had grown up in a world that went by the rule of ‘kill or be killed’.) 

And he was so devoted and soul broken and loyal to a fucking **_fault_** that he actually refuse to acknowledge the whole thing when you two first talk about it. He’d insisted that he would never act upon it, hell, he even insisted that you two move to another city to avoid further ‘misunderstandings’. You flat out refused because what’s the point when he’s a skeleton monster with the power to teleport to _literally_ any where he wants?

He told you that he’d never do that to you, not over his own dust, not over **_Papyrus_** ’ dust.

You told him you don’t trust him.

“You know, when we first talked about that soulmates shit, first thing came to mind was: Jeez, I hope I won’t find mine at like, eighties or something.”

Lie. The first thing that came to your mind was: ‘I hope Sans would never find _his_.’

 “It didn’t even occur to me that if you were mine or not, or if you’d ever find yours.”

Lie again. Because later, when you'd calmed down enough to actually _think_ , your had prayed in an empty room to let it be you. God please, _please_ , by some miracle, please let it be _you._

“I mean, Sans, come on. We’ve had our fun, but it’s your _soulmate_ we are talking about. Don’t you see how stupid it is to deny it? What the odds could it be to actually meet yours? Think for a second if you were human, you could go by your whole damn life without ever meeting them. That’s some good fucking luck you got, right there.”

For a minute, he just stared at you, stunned, and undeniably hurt.

“...whatdya mean? so you’d ditch me if ya find yers? that whatya gettin’ at?”

You didn’t even so much as flinch at his tone. “In a heartbeat.” You shrugged uncharacteristically. “Sorry, but it’s your _soulmate_. They are supposed to be destined just for you, couldn’t pass something like that up, you know?”

He froze at how quick you were to answer that question, then all _hell_ loosed. Fangs stretched up manically, a flash of red flame bursted up inside those sockets. He truly looked like the monster he is.

“no. **n o**. i don’t fuckin’ know, ‘cause i ain’t leavin’. and _you_ aren’t either, not a fuckin’ chance in hell. i ain’t lettin’ ya walk away from me.”

You sighed, shaking your head, feeling irritated more than anything. Maybe a little bit of truth would do the trick.

“But seriously, even when you said that, all trust was gone by now. I know it’s not your fault, _I know,_ ok? But it’s just...I can’t trust this, knowing there’s someone out there that could snatch up what’s mine in a heartbeat. ” You put up a hand to stop him from saying anything, then turned away from his gaze, finally letting a glimpse of the real hurt you’ve been experiencing this whole time show. 

That seemed to shut him up real quick. You barked out a bitter laugh, shaking your head. “Yeah, don’t...just, save your speech, Sans. It’s not something you could fix, it’s me, you know _me_ , how I can get. The...trust issue thing. If you’ve learned anything- _anything_ at all about me -during all this, you’d known when someone lose my trust, they lose it for good.”

For a moment, Sans looked _horrified_. But you just went on with your head down.

“ I know it’s not fair for you, you didn’t ask for them to show up in your life, and I kno-god-I _know_ you cared about me. But I just couldn’t. I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t do _us_. Not like this, not anymore. And I’m sorry, Sans, I really, _really_ am.”

You almost chocked up a couple of words, but towards the end, you calmed down. Because that’s part of the truth. You couldn’t be with him knowing there’s someone better fitting -his actual _soulmate_ -waiting for him. It’s not fair, not fair for anyone.

It just had to be this way.

After a beat of silence, he stepped closer, taking your hand into one of his, lifting it towards his fangs. He’s shaking, voice too. Something wet dropped on the back your hand. You didn’t look up. Feeling the warmth of his breath and hard surface of his fangs ghosting over you knuckles.

“i love ya.” He muttered against your skin. “stars-sweetheart, just...please. m’ _begging_ you here. don’t do this. don’t make decisions fer me, that ain’t yer job, s’ mine.”

You turned to him at this, looking up into his eye sockets. His sights had vanished completely. Red, transparent tears were rolling down his cheekbones. He looked so miserable and broken down that your eyes began to stung as well.

You whispered back just as softly. “I’m not, Sans, I’m making them for _me_.”

You and him both realize the fact that you didn’t say those three words back.

After a moment, you pulled your hand away and left the apartment without a glance back. When you came back hours later, he was nowhere to be found.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> not english native so probably has tons of grammar mistakes and typos here SORRY


End file.
